Ten' Oira
by Lina Skye
Summary: Before the Fellowship departs, the two friends (Aragorn and Legolas) return to the place where their friendship was forged in stone, RinIauren', the Bridge of Remembrance. There, they speak of times long forgotten, hurts long pushed aside, and a friendsh


**Review Responses for Shadows of the Heart Ch. 11:**

**Musicgrl!  Thanks.  You are one of my most loyal reviewers and I thank you!  Read them all again?!  LOL!  YAY!!!  **

**Halogatomon.....yep, this is it for my series.  Here it is, as soon as i could possibly get it.  **

**Nirkatana........lol! Elrohir and Elladan aren't very appreciative of being called ancient.  **

**Elladan: *glares***

**Elrohir: *glares as well*  **

**Good luck getting away from them!! LOL!**

**Mariana Nimineth.  Exactly!  HAPPY ENDINGS RULE!!  **

**_as for the rest of my other reviewers, who didn't review that last chapter, I have to thank you all nevertheless.  I love you all so much.  _**

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.  

SUMMARY: The final installation in **Tel' Malle N'Ner Lelya** [the road less traveled]

**Tel' Malle N'Ner Lelya:**  

**Shadows of the Heart**

**Piercing the Veil**

**Beneath the Surface**

**Bridge**** of ****Remembrance******

_And now....._

**Ten' Oira **[for eternity]

Before the Fellowship departs, the two friends return to the place where their friendship was forged in stone, RinIauren', the Bridge of Remembrance.  There, they speak of times long forgotten, hurts long pushed aside, and a friendship that will just never die.  

FOREWORD/DEDICATION: This fic is dedicated to all those who have stood by me through all of my stories, even when I have failed to post.  People such as....Halo, The Insane One, Nili, Carrie, Elwen, and Zam..........and all of those other reviewers who have brought me just as much joy.  I thank you all.  Your presences have made my life a touch brighter and have managed to widen my smile.  Thank you so much.  I love you all.  

**Ten' Oira**

            The sun sank beneath the horizon as two silhouettes made their way over to a large, stone structure.  

The stone was weathered and mossy, stretching across a rushing, but glorious river.  But the view was not what brought the two visitors to the ancient place. 

It was the memories.....

            The companions wordlessly set up camp and got a small fire going.  Simultaneously, the two plopped down onto their bed rolls, gazing up at the stars.  

Silence reigned until it was broken by a smooth inquiry.  

"What troubles you, Estel?"

            The heir of Isildur didn't answer for a moment.  He merely closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them once more to gaze at the stars.  "Legolas, I am afraid."  

"Of what, _mellonnin_?" Legolas arched a fine eyebrow. 

"You _know_ what,"retorted Aragorn softly, "You just want me to admit it."

"So?  Admittance is always something that makes me feel better,"smirked the Prince of Mirkwood.  

            Aragorn rolled his silver eyes, then conceded, "Fine.....I am afraid.......of failing.  The quest ahead is going to be a long and dangerous road, one that has never been traveled before......and I do not want to fail Middle Earth." 

"Estel,"Legolas rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow.  "Look at me."

            Reluctantly, the young human obeyed.  

"You have never let me, or anyone else I know, down.  Where would you get the faintest idea that you could ever begin now?"Legolas questioned, his tone almost harsh at the notion.  

"Well, the time you nearly got killed by Orcs was my fault—"

"Near misses don't count."

"There was the time that you were captured by the Skin Changers—"

"My own fault."

"And the time you lost your memory—"

"The tree branch's fault."

"And the time—"

"ARAGORN SON OF ARATHORN!"

            The Edan winced at the tone of his dear friend's voice.  It was never a good thing to irk the Prince of Mirkwood, and by the sound of things, Estel had managed to do it yet again.  

"I have had it up to here,"Legolas gestured with his hand, stretching his arm as high as it would reach, "_Here_ with you blaming yourself for every misfortune that befalls me or anyone else!  I swear, if Elrohir were to fall down the steps right at this very instant, you would blame yourself even when you were nowhere near Imladris...."

"I would not!" At that, Aragorn looked rather indignant. 

Silence, then a small utterance from the heir of Isildur, ".....do you think he could fall down the steps?  I mean, I should—"

"No.  I sincerely doubt it.  And yet again, you blame yourself,"Legolas snapped, his eyes glittering with humor.  The smile faded from his gaze as he stated, "Seriously, _mellonnin_.  You have never managed to fail me.  Even when I could not even remember you and after I had hurt you, you still held on for me.  Remember that?"

            Aragorn slowly shook his head.  "I didn't do anything special, Legolas." 

"Well, then, it seems you would need reminding....."

_*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

_The Dunadan struggled against the abuse.  "Legolas, amin namellon(I am your friend)!  Do not let them do this!"_

_Legolas stood there, torn between a past a human claimed he had, and a future the Elves told him.  _

_"You know what, human? This should silence you,"Calaglin said suddenly.  "Dinendal, bring me the Fire Water."_

_            Dinendal pulled a small vial out of Calaglin's bag, then handed it to the elder Elf.  Calaglin grabbed Aragorn's jaw in his hand, keeping a constant pressure on the injured man's chest, and poured the contents of the vial into his mouth.  _

_Aragorn was forced to swallow the potion, and was immediately sorry.  _

_            Barely a milliseconds later, his vision hazed dizzily.  _

_"Let's see him be defiant now,"Calaglin muttered coldly, cutting Aragorn's bonds.  Calaglin looked at Legolas out the corner of his eye, who was standing there, disgust in his eyes, but a calm expression on his face.  _

_"And Legolas...let this be a lesson to you on as to how to deal with annoying pests."_

_            Aragorn moaned softly, shivering with intense cold as a high fever gripped him.  Sweat beaded on his skin, but shook uncontrollably with cold as if he were in the snow.  _

_Every muscle in his body ached, and every breath burned fiercely...._

_Aragorn longed for the sweet feel of unconsciousness......but it was not granted to him.  _

_The Elves watched, and Aragorn could only lay there, curled in on himself, shivering with pain as he slipped closer and closer to delirium.  _

_***_

_            Legolas walked over to sit at Aragorn's bedside, pain evident in both friends' eyes.  _

_"Aragorn, I—"Legolas's voice failed him.  Was sorry enough?  Would the Ranger ever be able to forgive him for the pain he had caused?  _

_"I—I'm sorry, Estel....I'm sorry,"Legolas was unable to stop the flood of tears that poured down his face.  "I will understand if you never wish to speak to me again.  I hurt you, badly.....and I would understand completely if you would never wish to even look upon me again, but please....listen—"_

_"No, Legolas, you listen,"Aragorn interjected.  _

_            Legolas looked over at the Ranger, avoiding eye contact.  _

_"Legolas, it was not your fault.  The loss of your memory could not be helped.  The blame should be placed on whatever demonic thing hit you on the head to cause such a thing,"Aragorn stated, his voice soft, but his tone firm.  _

_"Legolas, you were forgiven the very moment I saw the bump on your head, back in the forest.....you are my friend.............and I could never hold such a thing against you."_

_*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

            The human flinched at the painful memories, his gaze distant and lost in thoughts of the past.  

"You see, my dear friend, even though I had forsaken you, you would never condemn me. Show me the failure in _that_,"Legolas stated, jerking Aragorn from his thoughts. 

            Aragorn smiled faintly.  "Thank you, Legolas, but I am not the only one who has helped us make it through impossible situations."

"Indeed.  It was I, Legolas the Mighty—"

"Don't push it, Prince,"interrupted Aragorn flatly. 

"Very well then, continue."  

"Yes......as I was saying.  You actually are the one who is responsible for me being alive on this beautiful night,"Aragorn murmured after a short silence.  

"How so?" Legolas laid back down on his back, staring up at the stars.  

"There are so many times, Legolas....so many times when I had thought I had lost all hope...."

_*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

_            Legolas turned just in time to catch the young man as he fell forward.  _

_Lowering him gently to the ground, Legolas silently cursed everything he could think of in every language that he knew.  _

_How could he have been so stupid?  He should have know the Edan would have covered up his illness to continue their journey!  _

_Shouldn't he?_

_            With a slight shake of his head, Legolas felt for a pulse, which beat steadily beneath his fingers.  _

_Still, the skin beneath his hand was burning to the touch, sweat rolling down the young man's face.  _

_            Fever-bright, glazed eyes opened to barely focus on Legolas.  "Lembamin........Amin cael n'uma estel hyarya[Leave me behind............I have no hope left],"the human whispered. _

_            Legolas slowly shook his head.  He then pulled the frighteningly light human up into his arms in a survival carry, then proceeded onward at a dead run.  _

_The human's despairing words did not deter Legolas......._

_No, if anything, they only made him want the Edan to live more, just so he could prove him wrong.  _

_*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

            The Elven Prince gave a slight grin at the memories.  Though those were dark times for the young human, they had managed to pull through and had forged a friendship that had never been broken, even through the darkest night.  

"And even after that, you wouldn't let me sleep.  When I was ready to lay down and die, you made me get up and stop willing myself to stop breathing,"Aragorn continued.  

"Yes, and it was the smartest thing I have ever done,"Legolas murmured, then spoke in a louder tone, "Either that, or it was the stupidest."

            Aragorn punched Legolas playfully on the shoulder, in which he received a good, hard kick in retaliation.  

            The heir of Isildur spoke yet again after regaining his breath from behind kicked so hard, "And then, there was the time when I thought I would never see the light of day again....."

_*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

_"Are you alright, my friend?"a soft voice inquired hesitantly from behind him.  _

_            Aragorn nodded, a small smile staying on his face.  "I am fine, Legolas....I am better than I have been since my self proclaimed nightmare started weeks ago."_

_Legolas arched an eyebrow.  He knew of his friend's inner struggles with his blindness as he fought to cope with what disabilities he could be permanently facing.  "How so, Estel?"_

_Aragorn turned his sightless bandaged eyes to face the direction he heard his friend to be.  A small, smile shown on his face, lightening the Elven Prince's heart.  _

_A look of barely restrained excitement, tinted by wisdom borne by hardship, was on Aragorn's face.  _

_"Legolas...have you ever listened to the rain?  Have you ever truly heard a summer rainstorm?"_

_Legolas shook his head slightly, "Nay, my friend....through all my years, I have heard many things, but I do not believe I have listened in the way you are speaking of."_

_"Have you ever heard the morning sun breaking over the tree tops?  Have you heard the coming of the dawn?"_

_Legolas gave a slight smile, the corners of his lips barely turning upward, "Nay, my friend...not as you are speaking of."_

_"Legolas......I have realized something.  This curse, as horrible as it may be, is a blessing in disguise.  I—I've gotten the chance to do something many Elves and men can never and will never be able to do.....I have been able to see....without my eyes,"Aragorn continued, his face so serious, yet so excited and almost joyous.  _

_            Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "You speak with wisdom beyond your years, my friend.......you speak the truth."_

_*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*_

Both friends just sat there for a few moments, content with their musings.  

"How did I help you with that?"Legolas questioned softly.  

            Aragorn gave a faint smile.  "You were there for me.  I never felt alone, no matter how secluded I became."

"I'm glad I was good for something.  I felt helpless at that time, though I would never have told you then,"remarked the Prince quietly.  

            Aragorn nodded.  "But our experiences have proven that we are never hopeless or alone, _mellonnin_.  We are brothers by heart, or so fate has affirmed."

"So, in short, my _brother_,"Legolas put an emphasis on the word of kinship as he inclined his head in agreement, "You have no reason to fear the path ahead, for as long as we are friends, we shall find a way through the shadows on the road before us."

"Yes,"the young human gave a slight chuckle, "Then let us hope we are friends for eternity, for life can be _quite_ long without a companion to share it with.  Though you will have lived long on after I have passed on, let us hope we remain friends."

            For a brief moment, Legolas's heart clenched as a thought came to mind.  Though he had always known it, he had never liked to think of the fact that Aragorn was mortal and was bound to the circles of the world.......

"Legolas?  Have I said something to offend you?"a tentative voice questioned, pulling him from his sorrow. 

            The Prince blinked hastily at the tears that threatened to mist his vision.  He reached over and clasped Aragorn's forearm in a gesture of brotherly love.  "No, you have said nothing that could hurt me, my dear friend.....I cannot agree with you more.  We _are_ friends for eternity, and forever will we be.....brothers....in life and beyond."

            Aragorn smiled, the fear and doubt seeming to melt away at those words.  "Yes, friends for eternity......forevermore."

The sun began to rise over the treetops as the two friends gazed out at the sky, watching the last few stars disappear from vision........

************

_*"They would remember the good, and the bad times.....as they crossed their own inner RinIauren', their own inner Bridge of Remembrance............"_

**_The End......or rather, the true Beginning....._**

_*the final quote is from __Bridge__ of __Remembrance___

Yet again, I thank all of you who have reviewed and have stuck by me.  I cannot thank you enough.  I love you all.  


End file.
